Baby Einstein Finale
The Baby Einstein Finale is the final Baby Einstein Video that is meant to celebrate its 20th anniversary. It features the puppets from all the videos doing their thing, all the toys, and a lot of classical music. Some footage from the older videos is recycled. Sierra Clark, Aspen Clark, and the other kids are shown playing at the end, and after the credits, most of the kids say "Goodbye!" along with their parents. Then the camera zooms in on a box, and then Madeline Pluto pops out of it, starts giggling, plays peekaboo, and says "Bye bye!'' in baby gibberish, and the video ends as Mrs. Pluto picks her up. Not only do Julie Aigner-Clark, Bill Clark, and Markie Sholz make appearances, but the parents of the other kids do as well. There is also a timeline in the video, such as the mention that some puppets were hired at different times, and that Madeline Pluto had not been born when Language Nursery, Baby Mozart, Baby Bach, and all videos after Baby Van Gogh were released/filmed. Puppets * Jake The Bulldog * Pavlov The Dog (Generation 1) * Pavlov The Dog (Generation 2) * Pavlov The Dog (Generation 3) * Dune The Corgi * Sugar The Cat * Bella The Cat * Nutty The Squirrel * Ronald The Raccoon * The Bluebird * Henry The Octopus * Noah The Elephant * Galileo The Kangaroo * Galileos Mom * Kanga The Kangaroo * Baby Monkey * Mimi The Monkey * Crocodile Creek Giraffe * Beethoven The Giraffe * Georgia The Giraffe * Paddlin’ The Penguin * Hugo The Hippo * Baby Hippo * Sunny The Rabbit * Ollie The Otter * Mommy Otter * Baby Otter * Daddy Otter * Gumbo The Duck * Nico The Duck * Nico’s Girlfriend * Squirt The Pig * Ryan The Rhino * Amelia The Flamingo * Wordsworth The Parrot * Otto The Owl * Bumblette The Bee * The Cardinal * Mozart The Koala * The Oops Koe * Betsy The Cow * MacDonald The Cow * Barney The Purple Cow * Dakin Cow Puppet * Neighton The Horse * Da Vinci The Monkey * Bard The Dragon * Leapin’ The Lizard * Zen The Zebra * Issac The Lion * Roary The Lion * Looney Bird Puppet * The Rooster * Cornflakes The Rooster * Boca The Chicken * Dora The Chick * Eddie The Chick * Violet The Mouse * Bach The Rabbit * Dakin Frog Puppet * Knee Deep The Frog * Dotty The Ladybug * Lizzy The Tiger * Tattlin’ The Tiger * Papageno The Dolphin * The Pink River Dolphin * Misty The Mouse * Vivaldi The Mallard * Monet The Zebra * Neptune The Turtle * Jane The Monkey * Chilla The Mouse * Wanda The Tropical Fish * Andy The Panda * Parker The Polar Bear * Smug The Seal * Vincent Van Goat * Vivian Van Goat * Theo Van Goat * Fox Puppet * Mozart The Bear * Rudy The Reindeer (Generation 1) * Rudy The Reindeer (Generation 2) * Joyce The Reindeer * Bonkers The Frog * Morris The Moose * Prism The Peacock * Wavy The Walrus * Ally The Alligator * Steggy The Stegosaurus * Yourie The Yourasaurus * Sandy The Seahorse * Pterry The Pterodactyl * Bubbles The Elephant * Dot The Dalmatian * Spot The Dalmatian * Max The Lamb * Baabra The Lamb * Baby Lamb * Clean Up King The Mammoth * Buzz The Bumblebee * Benny The Butterfly * Pillie The Woodpecker * Coco The Cockatoo * The Koe-Bee * Haydn The Anteater * Spring Zebra * Summer Zebra * Fall Zebra * Winter Zebra Kids * Aspen Clark * Sierra Clark * Mia Mettais * Maddison Long * Macrae Long * Madeline Pluto * Brad Boller * Gabriel Mazon * Gaby Margas * Dylan Snyder * Dakota Snyder * Brandon Calbart * Mark Scholz * Jamie Wilson * Emily Marshall * Elijah Ellis * Shelby Gary * Megan de Guzman * John Margas * Sharika Mehta * Kyle Mock * Jaelyn Montgomery * Addison * Akiala Nayamaka * Elizabeth * Hannah * Ashano * Emily * Etana * Isabella * Rose * Sean * Selah * Zarainy * Katie * Kevin * Shane * Alese * Aexis * Desja * Essence * Gage * James * Johnathan * Maria * Sienna * Sophia * Ziya * Aidan * Antoinette * Ariana * Julia * Mason * Michael * Zaemire * Bailey * Camila * Gavin * Gillian * Isabel * Lauren * Marco * Marcus * Mariah * Noah * Sky * Skylar * Trevor * Bria * Donavan * Georgia * Levi * Macy * Matthew * Max * Megan * Devin * Daniel * Hopie * Nevaeh * Aidan * Antoinette * Arianna * Hannah * Julia * Liam * Madison * Mason * Michael * Olivia * Zaemire * Brian * Chloe * Donavan * Isabella * Julia * Levi * Macy * Matthew * Max * Megan * Samuel * Sophia * Alexis * Bailey * Brandon * Camilla * Gavin * Gillian * Isabella * Isabel * Lauren * Marcos * Marcus * Mariah * Noah * Sky * Skylar * Trevor * Abigail * Alaysia * Alek * Aliya * Amaya * Asher * Ashley * Ashlyn * Brady * Brogan * Caris * Chancellor * Connor * Easton * Gabriella * Isaiah * Jagger * Jeremiah * Jessie * Johnavon * Kelsey * Louie * Lucas * Luciano * Maliek * Mariella * Maya * Nathan * Nina * Quincy * Rachel * Regan * Reece * Robbie * Sydney * Tanner * Teagan * Ty * Tyler * William * Zoe Songs # Symphony No. 101 in D major, The Clock, Hob. I/101, 2. Andante - Haydn # Thunder and Lightning, polka for orchestra, Op. 324 - Strauss # The Bartered Bride, opera, JB 1:100, 1. Overture - Smetana # Symphony No. 1 in C major, Op. 21, 3. Menuetto: Allegro molto e vivace - Beethoven # Brandenburg Concerto No. 5 in D major, BWV 1050, 3. Allegro - Bach # Rondo a Capriccio for piano in G major, Rage Over a Lost Penny, Op. 129 - Beethoven # Trumpet Concerto in E-flat major, Hob. 7e/1, 3. Finale: Allegro - Haydn # William Tell, overture to the opera, 17. Finale: Lone Ranger - Rossini # Flute Concerto, for flute, strings & continuo in D major, RV 783, 1. Allegro - Vivaldi # Symphony No. 3 in E-flat major, Op. 55, 4. Allegro molto - Beethoven # Water Music Suite No. 3 for orchestra in G major, HWV 350, 4. Gigue - Handel # Symphony No. 5 in B-flat major, D. 485, 1. Allegro - Schubert # 12 Contredanses for orchestra, WoO 14, No. 10 in C major - Beethoven # Concerto for flute, harp & orchestra in C major, K. 299, 1. Allegro - Mozart # Symphony No. 104 in D major, London, Hob. I/104, 4. Finale: Spiritoso - Haydn # Cantata No. 147, BWV 147, 10. Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring - Bach # The Moldau, symphonic poem, JB 1:112/2 - Smetana # L‘estro Armonico, Op. 3, Concerto No. 12 in E major for violin and strings, RV 265, 3. Allegro # The Four Seasons, 4 concertos for violin, strings & continuo, Op. 8, Concerto No. 1 in E major, Spring, RV 269, 3. Allegro - Vivaldi # L‘estro Armonico, Op. 3, Concerto No. 3 in G major for violin and strings, RV 310, 1. Allegro - Vivaldi # Serenade No. 13 for strings in G major, Eine Kleine Nachtmusik, K. 525, 4. Rondo: Allegro - Mozart # Symphony No. 5 in B-flat Major, D. 485, 4. Allegro vivace - Haydn # The Bartered Bride, opera, JB 1:100, 24. Dance of the Comedians - Smetana # Symphony No. 2 in D major, Op. 36, 1. Allegro con brio - Beethoven # Cantata No. 140, BWV 140, 1. Awake, the voice is calling us - Bach # Rondo for piano in C major, Op. 51/1 - Beethoven # Wellington's Victory - Beethoven # Capriccio espagnol, for orchestra, Op. 34, 3. Alborada - Rimsky-Korsakov # Sonata for 2 pianos in D major, K. 448, 1. Allegro - Mozart # L‘estro Armonico, Op. 3, Concerto No. 12 in E major for violin and strings, RV 265, 1. Allegro - Vivaldi # Sonata for flute & keyboard in E-flat major, BWV 1031, 3. Allegro - Bach # Symphony No. 41 in C major, Jupiter, K. 551, 4. Molto allegro - Mozart # Symphony No. 4 in A major, Italian, Op. 90, 1. Allegro vivace - Mendelssohn # Wasser Overture for 2 recorders, flute, 2 oboes, bassoon, strings and continuo in C major, TWV 55:C3, 3. Bourrée - Telemann # Jeux d’enfants, Op. 22, 12. Le bal, Galop - Bizet # Music for the Royal Fireworks - Handel # Divertimento for string quartet in F major, K. 138/125c, Salzburg Symphony No. 3, 1. Allegro - Mozart # Military March - Beethoven # Jingle Bells - Traditional # Deck the Halls - Traditional # The Nutcracker, ballet, Op. 71, 16. Russian Dance - Tchaikovsky # The Nutcracker, ballet, Op. 71, 15. Chinese Dance - Tchaikovsky # Goldberg Variations - Bach # 14 Canons on the Goldberg Ground - Bach # L‘estro Armonico, Op. 3, Concerto No. 10 in B minor for four violins, cello and strings, RV 580, 1. Allegro - Vivaldi # Double Trumpet Concerto for 2 trumpets, strings and continuo in C major, RV 537, 1. Allegro - Vivaldi # Queen of the West, Hornpipe - Traditional # Canon in D major, instrumental arrangement - Pachelbel # The Four Seasons, 4 concertos for violin, strings & continuo, Op. 8, Concerto No. 4 in F minor, Winter, RV 297, 2. Largo - Vivaldi # Pictures at an Exhibition, for orchestra, 15. The Great Gate of Kiev # 1812 Overture, for orchestra in E-flat major, Op. 49, 5. Allegro vivace # Symphony No. 9 in D minor, Choral, Op. 125, 4. Allegro assai Category:Movies